Striptease
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Minako claiming Haruka is actually a shy girl? A striptease? Too much flirting? What's going on here? Haruka could ask the same question, MinakoHaruka


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Summary: What will happen when Haruka turns out to be less tough as she acts. What if she can actually be very shy when it comes down to a certain blonde haired girl? Just a small oneshot I wrote based around Haruka's flirting with Minako.

A/N: I rated this fic M just to be sure... No nudity, just Haruka's mind messing with her and Minako's actions on the blonde racer. I wrote this just because I felt like it, Haruka can't be the _cool_ one all the time, ne?

* * *

**Striptease**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph

* * *

**

Haruka was sitting on the couch, looking down at the book she was holding. It really wasn't anything interesting, just some dull book about the history of a few important people. She couldn't even remember the title of the book by now. All she could see were those stupid little letters on the pages. Okay, nothing was on tv but this book surely wasn't having a good effect on her as well.

A smile appeared on her lips when she remembered her blonde roommate. Minako Aino. That girl could be so cute sometimes. That was also one of the main reasons why Haruka loved to flirt with the innocent blonde. It was easy to do. She always managed to find a way to make the smaller girl blush or end up in embarrassing situations. She really didn't needed to go into details with that.

''Ruka?'' Suddenly a voice came causing the blonde tomboy to snap out of her thoughts.

''Minako, I thought you went to bed a few hour a-...go...'' The blonde stammered when her eyes fell on her blonde roommate who was dressed in a real short dress. ''W-what...''

A smirk appeared on Minako's lips._'This is my revenge Ruka, let's see if you can put actions to your words.' _Minako didn't even bother to reply Haruka question and instead of that she stepped closer to the tomboy, swaying her hips in a seductive way. ''I couldn't sleep...'' Minako pouted as she walked past Haruka and put a CD in the stereo. ''So I decided to get a bit inspired for my new song.''

Haruka just kept her mouth shut, there were so many things she wanted to say and ask right now but she simply couldn't form the words to fitting sentences. Suddenly slow and sensual music filled the room. Minako had moved away from the stereo again and had now made her way onto the tomboy's lap. A blush appeared on Haruka's cheeks as Minako tried hard to hide her nervousness.

She had hoped this wouldn't only be the perfect revenge on the blonde tomboy but as well an open invitation to something more. She loved Haruka and she had denied it for too long now. The seductive smile that had formed on the smaller blonde's lips never disappeared. First she took the book out of Haruka's hands before slowly starting to unbotton Haruka's blouse. She didn't open it completely though.

Oh no, she was going to take it very, very slow. She was going to drive Haruka insane. ''What's wrong Ruka?'' She questioned the taller woman who was turning as red as a tomato_.'Suddenly you don't have all those big words anymore, eh?'_

''I...uh, no...you...'' Haruka stammered, embarrassed by the fact she was making a fool out of herself. Why was Minako doing this in the first place.''M-maybe you need sleep. You're doing things you may regret...later...on.''

''You want me to stop this?'' Minako pouted, placing butterfly kisses on the blonde's neck.

''If possible.'' Haruka lied. She was enjoying this far too much.

''Tough luck.'' Minako whispered before going on with placing kisses in the blonde's neck.''You didn't stop when I asked you either...''

''W-what...?'' Suddenly she felt Minako crawl off her lap. She blinked a few times before looking up. Minako was now dancing on the slow music, swaying her hips in the way she knew would drive Haruka nuts.

''You know Ruka... You flirt too much for your liking and you need to be punished...''

''You're a dominatrix now?'' Haruka managed to joke.

Minako giggled.''Ofcourse not Ruka...'' She paused before she slowly let the dress she was wearing fall to the ground. Immidiately Haruka covered her eyes, yelping something inaudible.

''MINAKO!''

at first it stayed quiet until suddenly the room was filled with laughter. Slowly Haruka uncovered one eye to see what was so funny. Minako was still standing in front of her, the dress she had worn before still lay on the ground but much to the tomboy's shock Minako was still fully dressed in a strapless top and a black skirt. Haruka hadn't noticed Minako had been double dressed.

''But...why?'' Haruka questioned the other.

Minako smiled, calming down a bit as her laughter slowly died. ''Because you deserve it.'' She stated. ''You're not such a tough and big girl anymore when it really comes to it. Couldn't you even look at poor naked Minako?'' She started to laugh again. Oh yeah, by the look on Haruka's face it was obvious she had made her point.

''Y-you're kidding...'' Haruka blushed. _'I can't believe this...'_

''What, you still want me to get undressed after all?'' Minako wondered out loud.''You really know how to give a girl mized impressions. If I lose the shirt...will you stare at me or will you stare at the back of your hands again?''

''Ha-ha, not funny.'' Haruka said, the blush on her face was slowly disappearing. ''I may talk big but you Minako Aino... you're something different.''

Minako stugged, smiling.''You could always try to regain your tough appearance by proving me you're just not a shy little girl.''

''I am not a shy little girl, you just caught me off guard, that's all.'' Haruka defended herself.

''Prove it.'' Minako said with a wink.

''How?''

''Give me a striptease.'' With that said Minako gathered her dress from the floor and started to walk towards her bedroom again. Before she disappeared into her room again she turned around once more to look at the still dumbfounded tomboy. ''In my room...'' She added as Haruka turned around to face the other blonde as well.

Okay, maybe Haruka indeed was a bit on the shy side, there was no way in hell she would ever, ever give a striptease._'Oh well look at it from the bright side.' _Haruka thought to herself. _'Atleast I kept my reputation as a gentleman. I didn't touch her.'_

With that thought on her mind Haruka followed Minako into the bedroom._'Okay, forget about that reputation as well. After all, I am still the great Haruka Tenoh. Plus the_

_flesh is weak and the will to remain a gentleman simply isn't present.' _But like hell she would ever admit she was a _bit_ shy. Only Minako could know, if not, she would deny the fact until her dying day.

Little did she know that Minako had a lot of money to collect the next day. She had just won the placed bet based around Haruka's flirting.

**The End**


End file.
